<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lumity AU (I think you could class this as an AU) by eranaeliza_01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337847">Lumity AU (I think you could class this as an AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eranaeliza_01/pseuds/eranaeliza_01'>eranaeliza_01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU sort of, Bisexual, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Childhood Memories, F/F, Gay, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Lesbian, Love, Lumity Week 2020 (The Owl House), Multi, Other, erasedmemories, iloveaus!!, this is gonna be fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eranaeliza_01/pseuds/eranaeliza_01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have no idea who I am, do you?” </p><p>A green-haired woman with brown roots draws back the hand she had held out to me. Her golden eyes grow wide and distressed as I shake my head slowly. I survey her quickly, she wasn’t wearing a white cloak and Venetian mask, like my other captors...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha &amp; Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne &amp; Lilith Clawthorne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have been dying to post some lumity/owl house for AGES! and now that we have to wait until January for season two, I couldn't help myself! Leave kudos, write comments/feedback and all that jazz! Hope you enjoy, I shall probably posting more for this AU thing if ya'll enjoy it (and if you don't, I can't keep my hands off lumity!!) </p><p>Joriah Kwame posts his new song 'Ordinary' tonight and I'm probably going to stay up to listen lol. Hopefully, it'll give me the strength to continue what I have started, anyway, enough notes, enjoy lumity lovers...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You have no idea who I am, do you?” </p><p>A green-haired woman with brown roots draws back the hand she had held out to me. Her golden eyes grow wide and distressed as I shake my head slowly. I survey her quickly, she wasn’t wearing a white cloak and Venetian mask, instead a long black one that almost covered her boots. Surely if she was another of my captors she wouldn’t have blasted a hole in my gloomy cell and used that glowy stuff to take down the guards. My mind races, thinking about the way she had swang her staff, purple flames exploding around her while a few goo monsters chased off some other guards. This day couldn’t get any weirder, could it? A yell and stomping boots can be heard down the dark brick corridor.</p><p>“We need to go,” Says the woman, reaching her hand out again. I hesitate before taking it, something about the girl was familiar and felt safer than staying in this horrid dungeon. The greenette pulls her staff forward, taking a seat, “Hop on”.</p><p>I obey and sit uncomfortably on the flimsy stick. Almost immediately the staff rises, jolting forward and down the dark corridors, I squeal and throw my hands around the girl’s waist in panic. She yelps in surprise but doesn’t say anything as we pursue the halls. Soon we approach a stain glass window, the girl laughs triumphantly as we head right towards it. Last second, she draws her hand forward casting more flames. The glass smashes around us as we zip through the hole left. Outside the sun is setting and as we fly higher I look down on the massive castle we had just been in. Mountains and large fields of trees pass underneath us and I finally ask:</p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p>“It really is a long story, but you’re back and that’s what matters, even if you don’t... remember,” Even though her back is to me I can tell this girl is very upset, what was I not remembering that was so important? “I’m taking you to the owl house, Eda and Lilith will be surprised to see you,” the woman laughs shakily, “I was pretty surprised too”</p><p>“Eda and Lilith?” I ask, surely this girl was lying? I must be imagining this all, first held captive, then rescued by a person who claims to know me and has some sort of magic powers. </p><p>“Yeah and King, Willow, Gus, Boscha…” The woman trails off thoughtfully, “I’ve missed you, Luz, it’s been 6 years since, well, since you left”.</p><p>“Left?” I scoff, “When was I even here in the first place? You do not understand how weird this is, who are you again?”</p><p>“Oh, Amity. I’m Amity. Don’t worry, Eda will explain everything when we get back to the owl house,” Amity says quickly. I don’t say anything for the rest of the ride, turning what Amity had said over in my head. Soon, after travelling over an ocean, we approach a cliff. Amity brings us down and I look around expectantly, but all that’s there is a forest and a small clearing. I turn to Amity, who is making shapes out of light.</p><p>“Watch this,” She grins, hitting her staff against the earth. A cascade of shimmering lights twinkles from the sky, revealing an old house made of white brick. It had a small tower behind it and a large stain-glass window caked with grime. Small mushrooms grow from the dirt beside the door that has the head of an owl implanted on its centre, “Hey Hooty, I’m back”.</p><p>The owl opens its eyes and gasps.</p><p>“LUZ!?” I scream as its head turns into a tube and moves towards me, “You’re so old!”</p><p>“Hooty,” Amity warns, opening the door and leading me in by the hand. The room was filled with knick-knacks such as swords, skulls, umbrellas, books, furniture and lamps. To one side was a hearth and a mantelpiece covered in beakers and books and to the other was a faded red couch occupied by two women. One, wearing a torn red dress and another wearing a shirt reading ‘30 &amp; flirty’. The former, rose in shock, spilling the mug she had been holding onto the floor.</p><p>“Luz!?” She gawps, stepping forward and cupping my face with her hands. She embraces me tightly while wailing, “You’re so grown up! What happened to you, what did they do to you?”</p><p>“She doesn’t remember,” Amity explains, while I smile awkwardly at the woman, she pulls away, but still holding my hands, “Somehow Belos must have found her and brought her back to the Isles, but she doesn’t remember a thing from before”.</p><p>“How did you know she was there?” The lady studies me carefully as she speaks.</p><p>“I was spying on them when I saw her being taken in, I thought I was seeing things…” Amity explains, going quiet.</p><p>“Can’t say its not a shock,” Says the ‘30 &amp; flirty’ lady, still sitting on the couch, “If Belos can bring her back then he must have found the portal, honestly Luz, why didn’t you tell us where you would hide the portal before you escaped?”</p><p>“She didn’t know that she wouldn’t be seeing us again and she acted swiftly for a child,” Says the woman who had hugged me. I laugh awkwardly and take a step back.</p><p>“Amity said Eda would tell me what was going on?” I say uncertainly.</p><p>“That me and yeah, I think that would be wise,” Eda lets go of my hands and nods towards a door, “Should we take this to the kitchen? I could really use some apple blood”.</p><p>“Apple...blood?” I say sceptically, following Eda and Amity into the kitchen, ‘30 &amp; flirty’ in tow.</p><p>“You heard me, kid” </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
“Ok, so, I stayed here while I was supposed to be at summer camp?”</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>“Then I tried to get the human realm portal thing off the evil guy?”</p><p>“Yes, Belos”</p><p>“But when I found it, he somehow erased my memories and trapped me in the human realm?”</p><p>“Right again, do you finally believe us?”</p><p>The kitchen was just as cosy as the living room as I sat around the dining table with Amity, Eda and ‘30 &amp; flirty’ (whose name was actually Lilith) drinking tea. An adorably small creature, who claimed to be a demon, named King also joins us. He sits on my lap and I pat him fondly for a while but he soon grew bored and left. Amity watched silently as Eda had explained everything, but I still couldn’t wrap my head around things.</p><p>“This isn’t a weird dream, hallucination thing?”</p><p>“For the hundredth time, no”</p><p>“I’m still finding this hard to believe,” Eda sighs and leans back in her chair. Lilith clears her throat.</p><p>“I have an idea that may be helpful,” She begins, mug poised in hand “We can’t bring Luz’s memories back, erasing memories is irreversible, but we could take samples of memories of Luz from ourselves, duplicate them and give them to Luz?”</p><p>“Lily, you genius!” Eda grins and smacks Lilith’s shoulder, she chokes on the tea she was trying to drink and coughs uproariously, “ Sorry, Sis”.</p><p>“Would that be...safe?” Amity asks sceptically, meeting my gaze but looking away quickly.</p><p>“There’s one way to find out, we can invite your little friends over tomorrow and get some of their memories too,” Eda rises and cracks her back with a sigh, “Great to have you back kid, but I’m gonna head off to bed”.</p><p>“I think I’ll do the same, “ Lilith agrees, the pair leave just me and Amity at the table.</p><p>“I should be getting home,” Amity says, “Should I show you your old room?”<br/>
“Yes please, so you don’t live here?” I ask as we leave the kitchen and climb up some grubby stairs covered in cardboard boxes. Amity blushes, flustered, it’s kind of...cute.</p><p>“Well, no, I still live with my parents,” She explains, opening the door to a room on the top floor, “Smaller than I remembered” She mutters, walking to the window and cranking it open with a sigh. A warm summers breeze filters the room, smelling slightly salty from the sea.</p><p>The room is mainly filled with boxes, junk and mess, like the rest of the house. A small queen bed with screwed blankets is in the corner along with a small bag of things and a photo frame with me and Mami. This really is real, how else would my old things be here?</p><p>“Your bed is exactly as you left it, nobody could bare to move your things after you left,” Amity closes the window and starts tugging at the sheets, “Ill go get some clean ones from the cupboard”.</p><p>While Amity is gone I strip the rest of the bed and wonder what things I’m not remembering. How could such a big part of me just be erased? I’m somewhat glad that Belos had captured me, now I can rediscover a part of my life I’d forgotten existed!  Sounds pretty crazy, but so has everything I’d heard today. Once I’m done with the bed, I wait for amity and go through a little satchel of my things, inside I find a sparkle pen, a few knacks and an Azura book. I’d not read that series in years! </p><p>“Back, oh, you found your Azura book!” Amity comes in with an armful of pale sheets, I place the book down and help her arrange them over the bed.</p><p>“Yeah, do you know it?” I tug a corner into place.</p><p>“Of course! We used to have an Azura book club and everything,” Amity blushes, smoothing over a blanket. </p><p>“We did?” I imagine what child Amity would have looked like and then try to imagine the two of us huddled over an Azura book, “Would you, um, want to read some now? I mean, its been a pretty hectic day so I understand if you don’t really feel up to it…”</p><p>“I’d love to,” Amity blushes, a reoccurring fashion, folding over the last sheet and crawling onto the bed next to me, “It’s a good thing its hot season, I don’t think I remember where Eda keeps spare duvets”</p><p>“It’s plenty warm, thank you, do you want to start from the beginning or do you have a favourite part?”</p><p>“The beginnings fine”.</p><p>I read for quite a while, Amity comments in certain places and so do I. After a while I feel Amity’s head resting gently on my shoulder and her breathing slows. Something feels awfully familiar about the warm fuzzy feeling Amity’s presence is giving me. I place down the book and curl up tiredly next to Amity, excited for what the next day will bring and to retrieve my memories!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, ordinary was amazing! I know I only just published the first chapter of this a few days ago but I have been really motivated and had this gem in my drafts, after today I am probably going to be posting once or twice a week. Lumity fluff pending...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Groaning tiredly I roll into something that yells angrily.</p><p>“Hey!” I open my eyes groggily and realize its Amity, she stretches and sits up, “What? It's...morning?”</p><p>The window is letting colourful patches of light shine in and dance on the faded carpet while the heat of the day can already be felt rising. The bedroom door is ajar and voices can be heard downstairs with the clanging of pots, breakfast? </p><p>“Yeah, you fell asleep while I was reading,” I reply, not attempting to get up just yet. Amity's half-awake disoriented aura suddenly turns to panic.</p><p>“Mums going to be furious! I need to go-” She stands abruptly and gets caught in the sheets, falling onto a heap on the floor. I can't help but giggle as I take back trying to lay down and help her up, she blushes and collects her jacket that had been forgotten on the floor, “Thanks”.</p><p>I follow her downstairs and into the kitchen where Eda, Lilith, King and three people I don't know are either sitting around the table or trying to cook. The crisp smell of bacon is enough to make me realise how hungry I am.</p><p>“Morning sleepy-heads, I heard some thumping are you alright?” Eda smirks and grins while Amity cheeks burn.</p><p>“We are fine,” She says curtly, pulling on her boots she had left at the door and grabbing her staff.</p><p>“Leaving so soon?” Says Lilith, she is wearing matching pink slippers with Eda and shuffles over to give Amity a hug.</p><p>“Yeah, I can come back later, sorry everyone,” Amity returns Lilith’s hug and nods to the three at the table. They all wave with smiles but are distracted by me. One, a girl with dark curly hair and glasses gapes, while another boy smiles widely. Last is a girl with three eyes and pink hair looks amazed. </p><p>I watch Amity fly away from out the kitchen window as I sit down.</p><p>“Kid, these are your old friends, Willow, Gus and Boscha,” Eda explains, pointing to each of the three in turn. Gus rises, squealing, and pulls me into a hug, Willow follows and hugs me back, but Boscha stays at the table.</p><p>“I can't believe your back!” Cries Gus, “I was sure Eda was lying!”</p><p>“It's been so long! Eda told us about the plan to give you our memories, I can't wait to show you all the fun we had!”</p><p>“Amity already told me about a few things, we must have had some good times, huh?” I say, feeling at ease with the pair. They sit down, all smiles, nodding vigorously.</p><p>“Let's eat and catch up, then we can start,” Eda uses a circle of light to float multiple plates of bacon, egg and toast to the table. Everyone chats animatedly as we eat, retelling stories of moving houses, going to a magic school called Hexide and pretending to be an abomination (It turns out an abomination is the goo monster Amity made yesterday). They also caught me up on a few things that had happened while I was gone, like Amity finishing top of Hexide and starting a degree in magic, Boscha and Willow are dating and run a grudgby team on Sundays, Eda and Lilith selling potions at the black market and Gus working with Amity's siblings, Ed and Em.</p><p>“I’m thinking we can take turns, each day we take memories from a different person, who wants in first?” Eda says once things go quiet. Willow pipes up immediately.</p><p>“I will, if nobody else minds?”</p><p>“Of course not, you go,” Gus offers.</p><p>“It's settled, then we can have Gus, Amity, Me, King, Boscha and Lilith on other days”</p><p>We all assemble in the living room, the others huddling around Willow and I. Eda and Lilith find tweezers and carefully pull what look like polaroid pictures out of Willow’s ears, she doesn’t seem phased, chatting animatedly about a grudgby match that happened a few weeks ago. Boscha pipes up for the first time to explain the rules to me and laugh about a goal the pair had gotten. Each of the pictures, 10 in total, have memories of me in them. They all seem fairly familiar...</p><p>“This part might be more difficult,” says Lilith grimly, “We don’t know how well Luz will react to having memories inserted”</p><p>“Have faith Lily,” Eda says, starting to replicate each memory, but she too looks skittish. When it came to giving me the memories, it was rather strange. It felt tickly like grass and then warm and after that, there was nothing, “Give it a minute or two”.</p><p>After a few minutes, Lilith and Eda ask me to recall the first time I met Willow. </p><p>“I heard her in the forest and she was worried about her abomination, Amity teased her and I offered to be her abomination,” I laugh, surprised that I can remember and the others cheered happily. It took until lunch before Amity came back, by then I knew about Willow and a bit about Amity and Gus too, depending on if they were in the memory. I was partially glad when Lilith and Eda called it a day and said I could do as I please, it was quite straining trying to remember things.</p><p>“What do you want to do now?” I stood outside the owl house with Willow and Boscha holding hands to one side and Amity and Gus to the other. It was still really hot and sunny and the ocean would have been tempting if it weren’t for the weird monster with tentacles that I’d watched grab a flying deer out of the sky.</p><p>“Anything you want, Luz, we could visit places from the memories?” Suggests Willow.</p><p>“Yeah, like Hexide, or the black market or we could just get lunch or something?” Gus asks. I shrug unsure while the others look at me expectantly, “Oh I just had the best idea! What if we reenact the memories!”</p><p>“Reenact them?” Scoffs Boscha.</p><p>“I can't see that going well,” Amity agrees.</p><p>“Oh come on! It'll be fun and it's for Luz!” Gus whiddles, and it works. Willow agrees and the others are tainted by the mention of my name. So we go to the place I met Willow, Willow sits under a tree while the rest of us crouch behind the bush, it's rather nice to be shaded from the scorching weather. I can even see some mirage in the distance, maybe it would've been a wise idea to bring a picnic?</p><p>“This is so awkward, what do I say again?” Willow calls.</p><p>“We went through it five times!” Gus calls back. Willow groans and sits down on a small rock.</p><p>“You can do it, even if you get bad grades it's not a reflection of you as a witch...um, oh! And my parents are right, there are better opportunities on this track, now get to school!” Willow looks at us expectantly, “Well? Was that alright?”</p><p>Gus grins and calls on Amity.</p><p>“Now? Ok,” Amity walks uncertainty next to Willow, a slip of paper in her hand, she read from it uncertainly, “Willow! Wow, you're so unoticeable I almost rolled into ya- did I really say that? I’m sorry, I was such a brat-”</p><p>“You're getting off script!” Gus calls while Boscha laughs beside me and Willow and Amity glare.</p><p>“Is this really necessary?” Amity asks, hands-on-hips.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m starting to regret agreeing with you, Luz isn't even in this bit!” Willow says impatiently.</p><p>“It's character development!” Gus exclaims, “Fine we can skip to when Luz actually meets Willow”.</p><p>So, Amity and I swap places. Gus hands me a piece of paper and I read from it happily, even if this isn't the real thing it feels nice to be spending time with my friends. </p><p>“Hi, I’m Luz and you're Willow, right? What you did with those plants was wow!” </p><p>“Thanks, but I’m not even supposed to be doing plant magic, I’m in the abomination track at school…”.</p><p>Willow and I go back and forth with our lines, with me offering to be her abomination until we get to the end of the memory. I hadn't even noticed I was acting until we got to the end. I suggested we get lunch and everyone agreed, they were probably as hungry as I were. It was really intriguing walking through the black market in town, I could barely concentrate on Willow explaining a few things about magic as I looked around in wonder. There was danger lurking at every corner and magic everywhere! I don't think I could ever tire of looking around!</p><p>“We’re here” The best luncheonette in the Boiling Isles!” Gus exclaims as we pull up to a blue shop. It has large bay windows that allow you to see the other customers dining inside. When we enter its bustling with magic creatures out for lunch. Gus leads us to a booth near the front window so we can watch the street, the cushions are matching blue to the painted walls. We sit around the circular table in the order: Amity, Me, Gus, Willow and Boscha, “So, how are your studies Amity?”</p><p>“Fine, I have lots of work at the moment so if I mightnt be able to come down on certain days,” Amity picks up a menu from the middle of the table, “I can shout us lunch, order whatever you want!”</p><p>There are a few mutters of protest but eventually, we give in, I’m partially glad too because I still haven't got any currency from this magical world. As we wait for our food (weirder than the bacon and eggs I was served this morning), Gus talks about his job in illusions with Amity’s siblings.</p><p>“It's been so eventful! We go out at dawn and use our spells to catch preygrins to sell, your siblings are so fun to work with Amity!” Gus says excitedly while Amity rolls her eyes.</p><p>“They're no fun when you've had to put up with them for 20 years,” she mutters.</p><p>“What are preygrins?” I ask, feeling stupid.</p><p>“They are these critters you find in the forest, really important for potions or sometimes people just eat them,” Gus explains.</p><p>“What are your prices? Susie at the market keeps ripping me off,” scowls Boscha, “60 snails for a preygrin is ridiculous!”</p><p>“I could trade you for 30-”</p><p>“Amty Blight?” I turn to see a tall elderly man with spiky brown hair and dark eyes. He lets off an aura of importance and I notice Amity stiffen and immediately alter her posure.</p><p>“Father,” She says in surprise, “I, ah, it's a surprise to see you here”</p><p>“I could say the same about you, shouldn't you be working on your studies,” He utters brusquely, observing the rest of us, “Who are they? Is that a human? I do believe you already understand the importance of association, Amity”</p><p>“Yes, Father,” Amity stands and collects her things awkwardly, her Father points to the door and she starts walking towards it with her head down apologetically. I watch, appalled, the others don't say a word but I can't let Amity get treated that way.</p><p>“Hey! She can hang out with us if she wants to! I’m sure she is already doing great with her studies” Amity’s Father turns to me, face hard and emotionless.</p><p>“Human, you have no authority over me and I’d advise you shut your mouth before I do something you’d regret,” I stare back at Mr Blight, shocked and shaken.</p><p>“Father! D-don't speak to her that way, she doesn't understand the way things are!” Amity pleads, still standing halfway to the door.</p><p>“Very well, but if I find you have been associating with the human I will personally punish you,” Mr Blight turns to leave and waits for Amity to follow, which she does. I’m still shaken, sick to my stomach from the encounter. The rest of the shop hadn't noticed and were still minding their own business.</p><p>“What was that about?” I ask the others, they look away awkwardly, “Well?”</p><p>“Amity has always had strict parents, we’re kind of… used to it,” Willow explains with a sheepish sigh, “It's why she still lives with them, it's like they wont let her escape”.</p><p>“That’s horrible!” I gasp, thinking back to the way Amity had freaked out when she had stayed over until this morning.</p><p>“Mums going to be furious!” </p><p>The rest of the day out wasn't the same after Amity left. We went to a few shops, Gus traded some preygrin with Boscha and Boscha bought Willow a silver bracelet that had green plants entwined around it. The sun started to set and I was thoroughly pooped, again. Boscha wanted to take Willow home but she offered to walk me back. </p><p>“I hope today was enjoyable, I know things with Amity can be hard but we will probably see her tomorrow!” Willow gives me a hug at the door, suddenly Hooty yells:</p><p>“Amity hates me, hoot hoot, and I hate her too,” I groan.</p><p>“Is there some inside joke to this that I don't understand?” I ask Willow, she laughs.</p><p>“I think so”</p><p>Once she goes I sit in the living room with Eda and Lilith, Lilith is reading a spellbook about healing while Eda sips from her mug (perhaps more apple blood?). King sits on my lap again, curled up in a comforting ball. </p><p>“How was it, kid?” Eda asks, swishing her drink around in her cup.</p><p>“Nice,” It would have been perfect if Amity hadn't had to leave. Was she studying right now? I hope she is ok, her Father was terribly scary. Mr Blight spoke about association, had Amity been rude to Willow for that very reason? Perhaps I was wrong when I thought Amity really was just a brat as a child. What am I not remembering!?</p><p>“Something is on your mind...spill,” Eda downs her drink and slams the mug on the table.</p><p>“I don't know how to explain it…”</p><p>“If it's about Blight then yeah, things are... mucky”</p><p>Mucky. I think about those words as I lie in bed to sleep. Amity's personal life is mucky. Her father and mother are strict and she can't escape from them, ever. I guess you could say my life was mucky too. Mami probably thinks I’m still in my apartment, working my part time job and studying at the only university that I could get into with my...history. Maybe I should just sleep on it, hopefully once I can get memories from amity things will piece together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! I know I only just started writing the AU, but things have come up and I'm thinking this will be the last chapter I post until I can find the time! You're lucky it's a long chapter, I mainly wrote it secretly during maths, so you're welcome! Thank you all for reading, I notice the people who leave kudos and comments on each chapter, you put a smile on my face :)</p><p>More lumity fluff pending...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Amity is the first person to arrive. When I go downstairs she is sitting on the couch studying with her headphones in, but instead of normal headphones they're seashells. Is that what all headphones are like on the Boiling Isles? She is nestled between papers and humming under her breath peacefully, it makes me feel very fuzzy and...home.</p><p>“Morning!” I plonk myself down beside her and she looks up in surprise, ripping off her headphones, “When did you arrive?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only an hour ago, I wanted to get out of the house,” She says quickly, collecting up a few papers that had flown away.</p><p>“I’m sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to-”</p><p>“It's ok”</p><p>“What are you working on?” I pick up a book that reads ‘Abomination Armies’, “Is this about the goo monsters?”</p><p>“Goo monsters,” Amity giggles, “Yeah, pretty boring”</p><p>“I don't think so! What were you listening to?”</p><p>“Also pretty boring, but the only ok songwriter in the boiling isles, do you want to..?”</p><p>“Yes!” Amity was right, the music wasn't great.</p><p>“No one really has my taste,” Explains Amity, cleaning up more paper, I hear her mutter something about doing it later.</p><p>“I know someone you might like! She's called girl in red, I wonder if my old phone is in my room”</p><p>“Girl in red?” She says dubiously.</p><p>“Yeah, hold on!” I race upstairs, forgetting that the others are still sleeping and burst into my room. I rustle around in my old bag and then under my bed until I find it, my phone! But it's dead. I retreat back down to Amity with the charger and phone, wondering if she knew an electricity spell perhaps? </p><p>“Do you know any electricity spells?” I ask on my way in.</p><p>“Hmm? Yes, why?” Amity leans her chin on her hands over the back of the couch and looks out the window. Outside the sun looks beautiful and I can hear birds, possibly the Boiling Isles version of seagulls? They seem to have their own version of everything.</p><p>“So we can charge my phone!” Amity finds a jar and puts a ball of electricity inside it with the charger hanging out.</p><p>“This is really dangerous you know?” She grins, placing the lid half on top.</p><p>“What I don't know can't hurt me,” I wink, provoking another adorable blush. The phone starts to charge immediately and I cringe at my old lock screens, while I find my music files, “We should go back through the photos later”</p><p>“What do you think is on there?” Amity asks before thinking, we end up in fits of laughter and she manages to say, “No, really, take a guess!”</p><p>“Ah, we have prom, sorry, grom here right? So, grom pictures?” </p><p>“I think that would be true, is this the song?” Amity points to ‘We fell in love in October’ on my playlist, I smile and nod. </p><p>“Lets listen,” I play the song rather quietly so as not to wake the others up again but the lyrics can still be heard clearly. I lean my head on Amity's shoulder blissfully.</p><p> Smoking cigarettes on the roof, you look so pretty and I love this view. We fell in love in October, that's why I love fall, looking at the stars, admiring from afar...</p><p> It's so nice to be snuggled on the couch with Amity listening to my favourite music on a bright morning that I don't even notice Eda smirking in the doorway as the chorus plays.</p><p>My girl, my girl, my girl, you will be my girl....</p><p>“You two are getting along well, “</p><p>“What, no! I’m not, we aren't,” Amity giggles flusteredly, turning tomato red and looking away. Eda laughs out loud and pats her on the shoulder. </p><p>“Your turn to give some of your memories to Luz!” She announces, starting towards the kitchen, “As soon as Lily wakes up we can hop to it-”</p><p>“I can’t go today!” Amity bursts suddenly. “I mean, I-Gus wanted to go today…”</p><p>Eda gave Amity a look I couldn't recognize before shuffling into the kitchen. Amity groans and buries her head into her hands. I watch her carefully, pausing the music.</p><p>“You ok?” I rub her shoulder gently, the fabric of her green jumper is the softest I could imagine. She lets out a shaky sigh.</p><p>“Everything is fine,” She sits up and gives a feeble smile to reassure me but her eyes look close to tears and her breathing is shaky. Could this be about her parents or her studies? Amity’s hair smells like watermelon as I pull her into a hug, she rests her head against my shoulder and I close my eyes happily. I wish I knew her better, I wish I could help…</p><p>“I should go help Eda…” Amity says, breaking the hug and standing. I watch silently as she escapes through the kitchen door, shutting it behind her with a soft click. The sun streams through the window and I can tell it's going to be another hot day. Perhaps there is a pool or a swimming place we could go? Amity's watermelon scent still lingers in the air, butterflies seem to linger too. Quickly, I clear up the rest of Amity's paper that's on the floor, before heading to the kitchen door. I pause, guiltily listening to the voices on the other side.</p><p>“I can't stand that she doesn't remember!” I hear Amity say in distress.</p><p>“It's an easy fix,” Eda says back simply.</p><p>“You keep saying that but you don't understand!”</p><p>“Look, princess, you got her to fall in love with you before, it shouldn't be hard to do it again”. Wait, do they mean me? Did I date Amity? It would explain how I feel whenever she is near, and the way she blushes...</p><p>“I was so nervous to confess to her the first time! I can't do that again! I don't even know if things would work” </p><p>“Look, wouldn't you rather enjoy being with her while you can instead of worrying about the long term stuff?”</p><p>“I don't want to get attached, I was almost over her, Eda, but now she is here and we both know she isn't supposed to be a part of my world,” I hear stomping footsteps and the back door closes. I stand still, unsure and conflicted. No wonder Amity didn't want to give me her memories, she doesn't want me to know we were together. It wasn't like I could really say anything, could I? Because then I would have to confess to eavesdropping. However, now I know that Amity and I were that close then, I want to be like that again, the thought of kissing her puts my heart into overdrive! But. That will probably never happen. Amity seemed pretty sure she didn't want to date me again, and it is probably for the best. Maybe, when we get the portal off Belos, I will be able to come back for visits? So far I hadn't really thought of the possibility that the portal might have to be destroyed to prevent time relapsing, and I definitely didn't want to now.</p><p>----</p><p>Gus’s Memories are different to Willow’s, but it still feels amazing to have them! It's like when something is on the tip of your tongue and you finally remember. By getting Gus’s memories I also am starting to understand the rules of grudgby a bit better, not that there are many. Willow says I can go to her and Boschas match that Sunday and I can join in if I feel up to it! I let them in on my yearn to go swimming. </p><p>“Oh, we know a place!” Boscha winks at Willow, the pair are curled up on the corner of the couch while Gus sits leaning on his hands on the rug. Gus smiles at Boschas suggestion.</p><p>“Is this the ‘place’ from last hot season?” He asked suspiciously, “The place you refused to take me, claiming that it was only your spot?” </p><p>Boscha and Willow laugh at his accusations.</p><p>“That is for us to know and you do not find out,” Willow replies, wiggling her finger in his direction. Her wrist houses the pretty silver bracelet Boscha had gotten her. I’m starting to zone out when the door opens and Amity steps inside. Her hair is messy and her forehead slick with sweat. </p><p>“Sorry, I went for a fly,” She explains quickly, leaning her staff against the wall and closing the door behind her.</p><p>“Perfect timing!” Gus exclaims, “We were just about to go swimming in Willow and Boscha’s spot!”</p><p>“Oh, so they're going to show us now?” Amity quips.</p><p>“Stop acting like we committed a crime! It's not like you and Luz didn't have your secret library spot,” Boscha teases back. I smile happily when Amity breaks her joking facade and replaces it with a flustered blush.</p><p>“Well, should we be going?” Willow rises, provoking a groan from Boscha, “Lets get some things together to take with us!”</p><p>So we do just that! Amity and I make sandwiches with Jam and peanut butter that Gus had brought with him, while Boscha, Willow and Gus get towels together. Due to my lack of clothing, I borrow some clothes from Eda and the others stop home to grab their own. At last, we are all ready, trailing through the forest carrying bags of equipment. The sun shows through the trees in patches, creating shining mosaics when the trees part slightly in the wind. Boscha and Willow tease Amity over our secret Library room, which they explain to me is the place we held our Azura book club meetings. </p><p>“You’ll get those memories when it's Amity’s turn,” Willow says.</p><p>“Are you going tomorrow?” Boscha asks Amity, who has gone rather stiff.</p><p>“I, um, think Eda wanted to go next…” The conversation had ended at that, the other also seeing Amity's discomfort at the subject. The others didn't know why she didn't want to have her turn and I wasn't sure whether I was glad to know or not. At last we arrive at Boscha and Willows 'spot’ and it's...a deadend with some vines.</p><p>“So, where is the water?” Gus asks as we come to a stop. Willow smiles triumphantly and uses her plant magic to pull back the vines. Behind them is a large pond, surrounded by grassy patches and trees with droopy leaves. A giant rock sits beside the water, a possible diving board? The water looks so very tempting, shining under the sun, lapping gently at the rocks and toto around it, “It's so pretty!”</p><p>Gus immediately runs towards the water, dropping his things and leaping right in, his head pops up a little later, face broken into a wide grin.</p><p>“It's so nice, come on!” Willow giggles and drops her things, picking up Boscha bridal style, before running to the water. Boscha screeches as they go tumbling into the water and Amity laughs the hardest I’ve ever seen, it's nice to see her so laid back.</p><p>“Are you going to get in?” I ask as we watch Boscha, Willow and Gus indulge in a water fight like children. </p><p>“I think I’ll just watch,” Amity picks up our other things and takes them to the shade of the tree, I help and lay back on the soft grass beside her. All I can hear is the happy shouts of the others, water being splashed around and cicadas in the nearby trees, ha, they have cicadas in the Boiling Isles, “You should go, don't think you have to stay here with me”.</p><p>“I'll only get in if you come over and sit on the rock,” I say cheekily, pointing to the large one right beside the pond. Amity rolls her eyes but smiles even so. </p><p>“Fine,” She takes her towel and climbs up on the rock. I don't feel guilty as I climb up behind her, grab her by the hands and I bound into the water. I hear her scream in surprise and then open my eyes once we are underwater to see her looking mildly angry, bubbles cascading around us. Once I surface I am in hysterics of laughter, so are the others who had seen the drama unfold.</p><p>“You're impossible,” Amity laughs, wading through the water, I fear she is going to get out again and grab her desperately.</p><p>“Wait! Stay with me,” My cheeks hot up as our eyes lock, suddenly I have a great idea, “We could play chicken!”</p><p>“Chicken?” Amity screeches again as I swim underneath her and pick her up on my shoulders, “What on Titan are you doing!?”</p><p>“It's called Chicken!” I laugh, as Amity clutches my hands, “Look!”</p><p>We watch as Willow picks up Boscha and they start to move towards us. </p><p>“What do we do?” Boscha asks from Willow's shoulders. I vaguely explain how Boscha is trying to shove Amity off and Amity is trying to do the same to Boscha. Amity protests but I say she can't back out now. It's great fun! Especially when Gus starts commentating from the side. Soon, Boscha finally falls over to the side, Amity cheers happily, slinking back into the water. I embrace her without thinking. I imagine what it would be like to slip under the surface and hold her until we get to the bottom… that doesn't happen, of course. However, the day is definitely something I will remember forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back! I have about three more chapters in the making, I really want to finish this story before my holiday in a week so I will probably upload again this weekend and then sometime in the next week or so lol. Thank you all for the amazing feedback, I LOVE YOU ALL!! &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>Lots of fluffy lumity towards the end...:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On waking, I feel in a state of deja vu. Sun streaming through my window, blankets left screwed up and the mildly quiet sound of others downstairs. The only difference is, when I roll over, Amity isn't there. I smile despite myself, remembering the day before. We had come back very late, hungry and tired. The last thing I remember is seeing off Willow, Gus, Boscha and Amity before tumbling into my bed, a tired mess. </p><p>Moping down the stairs, the noises from the kitchen become apparently louder. </p><p>“Well you do it if you are so clever!” Lilith shouts.<br/>“My pleasure!” Eda screeches back. When I open the door they are both attempting and failing to make... pancakes?</p><p>“Here, I’ll show you,” I take the pan and shimmy a spatula under the deformed pancake. The bottom is burnt to a crisp when I flip it. Eda and Lilith bicker on while making decent pancakes, while I sit at the table, trying to stay awake.</p><p>“You alright kid?” Eda asks, padding over. </p><p>“Tired, are you giving me some of your memories today?” I ask, with a yawn. From brief talks with Eda she had been rather fond, but I hated not remembering, well, anything.</p><p>“Sure, kid,” Eda ruffles my hair happily and plonks down beside me, the action seems familiar, as do many of the things people do or say. Like there is a static or fog behind my ears, it's hard to explain, I haven't really told anyone how it feels yet, “But I have to warn you, you're going to remember some scary stuff about ol’ Belos”.</p><p>“I’m ready,” I reassure her, though I feel like I might be the one who actually needs reassuring. When Eda gives me her memories they are different again. Everyone's memories have a different feel to them, none of them are unpleasant. In Edas memories, she gets captured by Belos because Lilith captured me. They have a huge fight and I almost die. It's pretty horrific, my skin squirms and I feel partially sick. Lilith was with the baddies? It all ends when Lilith and I team together and save Eda. Eda explains a few things about witches covens and evil magic, I knew how to do a few spells(one being a light spell) and apparently I also went to a thing called a convention but that's one of the memories she wants Amity to give me. Amity doesn't arrive with the others and Willow, Boscha and Gus haven't heard from her.</p><p>“I’ll tell her you've gone to grudgby if she comes over,” Lilith assures me when the others suggest we go play, they wanted me to get a hang of the game before Sunday. I agree to go, I really want to play of course!, so Willow and Boscha lend me a spare uniform.</p><p>“Grudgby is a game that uses lots of magic,” Boscha explains once we get down there. I sit on the bleachers with Gus (who doesn't like to play much) while Willow and Boscha teach me the rules and give demonstrations, “Lastly, if you find the golden bug your team automatically wins”</p><p>“What! Then what's the point in even playing if you could just look for the bug?” I exclaim after Boscha finishes her explaining.</p><p>“This is why I don't play sports,” mutters Gus, waving two little flags he brought with him, “Now go down there and play!”</p><p>I jump off the bleachers with a shaky breath ready to join the girls. The shoes they had chosen for me have little wings that make running very easy and so much fun! However, when I get to them, Boscha is on the phone (referred to as an iraven in the Boiling Isles) and Willow looks concerned. </p><p>“Whats up?” I mouth, running over.</p><p>“Something happened with Amity,” Willow whispers to me as we watch Boscha talk frantically into the bird. Boscha mutters a final few words under her breath into the bird before letting it fly away.</p><p>“She is such a drama queen! Something is always up with her!” Boscha yells, pacing the court, “I get it, your parents are strict, but so are mine!”</p><p>“Slow down, what happened?” Willow asks, holding Boschas shoulders.</p><p>“Her parents kicked her out!” Boscha exclaims, “She should know by now that that's just not what you do if you don't want to get kicked out!”</p><p>“What did she do?” I ask, where was Amity now? Was she ok? I knew I shouldn't have come down here without her! Guilt boils in my stomach.</p><p>“Well first she has been hanging out with you, she usually has great cover stories! And she got a C in her test, a C! She never gets C’s, ever!” Boscha pushes WIllow away and continues to pace, “She doesn't understand that this is going to affect us too! What's my Mum going to say, huh? Oh, why does everything have to be so, so impossible!”</p><p>With that, Boscha stomps off into the changing rooms. I stand frozen in my spot while Willow chases after her. Gus is watching me and shrugs when I look up. Amity was going through a lot, but now she wasn't living with her parents maybe she could have more freedom? I follow Willow and Boscha into the changing room. Boscha is sitting with her face in her hands while Willow pats her shoulder.</p><p>“I just don't want everything we always tried to protect to get ruined,” Boscha mutters quietly. Everything they tried to protect? So she and Amity had to lie to get the freedom they needed.</p><p>“It's ok, things will be ok,” Willow coos. She's good at making people feel better, something I wish I could do. Perhaps I used to?</p><p>“Yeah, now that Amity isn't with her parents she can have more freedom, right?” I plonk beside Willow but she looks at me grimly.</p><p>“I’m afraid not,” She frowns, “Amity won't be able to finish her schooling because of her parents, but I guess she will be able to do other things she wants to”.</p><p>“She doesn't even like school,” murmurs Boscha, “She did it for her parents anyway”. </p><p>“Hey girls, we should start heading back,” Gus calls from outside the changing rooms, “Amity will probably be there when we arrive”.</p><p>She was. She sat on the couch, book covering her face, with a bag of her things at her feet. Lilith sat on the arm of the chair uncomfortably while Eda stood beside her. Boscha and Willow tried to talk to Amity but she just sat there reading her book, who could blame her?</p><p> I went and sat outside by the cliff looking at the water, thinking long and hard about a lot of things. Mainly Amity, but also going home. I didn't want to go home, not really. If i could bring Mami here with me I would easily stay here my whole life, back home is so very...dull. But, when the time comes, I will have to choose whether I stay here or go back to the human realm. Sooner or later, we will get the portal off Belos and it will have to be destroyed. It's for the best, right? If I chose to stay here, would Amity want me again? I would love to be more than a friend to Amity, the urge to kiss her is becoming harder and harder to fight with each passing day. </p><p>Before I know it the sun is setting, which is weird because the day didn't go by particularly quick or slow. I go back inside to where Willow, Boscha and Gus are bidding goodbye, Eda is going to the kitchen to cook and Lilith has retired to her room. Amity is still on the couch. </p><p>“Wanna talk about it?” I ask once we are alone, Amity peers over her book. I expect her to look like she has been crying but her eyes are as clear as always.</p><p>“No, but I want you to know that I am not upset even if you all think I am,” Amity places down her book to reveal a… grin?, “I’m free, Luz! Not completely, I don't know if I will ever be truly free but this is the first step, right!”</p><p>“Y-yes?” I say uncertainty, while Amity smiles uncontrollably. She laughs suddenly and stands up, grabbing my hands and spinning me around in a small dance. I can't help laughing too, if Amity is happy then so am I!</p><p>“So, you're not upset at all?” I ask once we have stopped spinning, but definitely haven't stopped laughing.</p><p>“Just a little, but now I can hang out with who I want, I don’t have to do that stupid study stuff and I dont have to live with my parents anymore,” Amity sighs in relief and falls back onto the couch, “It feels so weird, like I have finally put down a heavy box or something…”</p><p>“Yeah,” Carrying a heavy box is perhaps how I would describe the task of deciding what I'm going to do about my situation.</p><p>“You got Edas memories today, right?” Amity asks from the couch. She has her arms spread out and eyes closed, it makes me happy to see her so relaxed.</p><p>“Yeah”</p><p>“So, do you remember any spells?”</p><p>“I haven't tried any yet, but I know how I did it. I'll get some paper and we can try it!”</p><p>Amity and I sit at the coffee table drawing out light patterns, it's unexplainably nice to be with her, but I can't seem to get the spell right and Amity doesn't know the exact pattern either.</p><p>“Usually, I just do this,” She uses her index finger to draw a purple circle in the air, it then magically turns into a ball of light in a matching shade of purple. I watch in awe and try another pattern and another and another, until, finally, I get it! The piece of paper crunches in on itself turning into a wee yellow ball of light!</p><p>“I did it!” I cheer and Amity grins.</p><p>“Let's do some outside!” By now, the sun is fully gone and the night stars have etched into the sky. I’m glad it is summer (hot season is what they call it) because it probably would have been cold otherwise. Amity takes my hand and leads me a bit away from the glow of the house, but not too close to the cliff. We kneel on the slightly damp grass and draw until our hands hurt. All our spells float higher and higher until we have added our very own stars to the sky. Amity sighs contently and lies down, looking up longingly at the stars.</p><p>“When I was little Mami used to tell me that stars were people who had died, so when we die we can join our family in the sky,” I lie down next to Amity and watch her watch the stars. They illuminate her face in the same way the reflecting of the water had yesterday.</p><p>“That sounds nice, I wouldn't mind being a star,” Amity smiles, I almost wish she would stop because the urge to kiss her is too much. Then, she moves closer, my breath catches and I wonder if she did it subconsciously or not. Biting back a grin, I scooch closer too. Amity doesn't say anything, but she gingerly takes my hand. It doesn't take long until you'd class the way Amity and I are holding each other as not platonic. Even if you wouldn't class this as platonic, neither of us were planning to let go. Amity shuffles so that she is facing me but our legs are still entwined. Our faces are so close together but I can barely see Amity’s face in the darkness. Before I can stop myself, I start to lean in and I think Amity does too. It isn't until my eyes are flickering shut that Eda burst through the backdoor and shouts.</p><p>“Dinner!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After this, there will be one more chapter and an epilogue! I had so much fun writing all this yall, and I'm so glad I get to share it with you. There is going to be angsty stuff in the last few chapters, so beware! Thanks for reading and coming on this journey with me!! :):):) (sorry about the short chapter lol)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I would have expected something to have changed between me and Amity after last night, but things felt exactly the same. Eda had snickered as we came inside but Amity’s warning look made her shut up. Amity had moved in with us or the time until she could get her own place. Sleep had not come easily last night so I’m not surprised when I am that first person awake. Walking into the kitchen, I make the decision to make some breakfast for everyone, perhaps bacon and eggs like the first night I stayed here? Today I don't know who is giving me memories, but if Amity doesn't have any more excuses it could very well be her turn. What would I learn from getting Amity memories? What don't I know? I groan and place my forehead on the chill kitchen bench.</p><p>“Good morning to you too,” Edas shuffles into the kitchen and places a cup on the bench gently, “I talked with Amity and she has agreed to share her memories today”</p><p>Eda seems to read my mind, I lean my chin on my hands and look up at her tired face.</p><p>“I don't want to force her…” I admit.</p><p>“I think she's ready, kid, so are you,” I wasn't sure what exactly that meant but I took it anyway, feeling the slightest bit better. After an enjoyable breakfast with Eda, Lilith, King and Amity we all crowd into the living room for Amity to exchange her memories(I was told Willow, Gus and Boscha couldn't make it today, but I believe there is another reason they aren't here). Amity sits on the couch next to Lilith taking deep breaths, she squeezes her eyes shut as Lilith takes her memories. I look at them in wonder as they are laid on the table.</p><p>“Wait! You didn't say we went to grom together!” I exclaim, picking up the memory. </p><p>“Put that down, you'll damage it!” Eda screeches, jumping forward. I dropped the memory in surprise, I’d forgotten not to touch them! It floats back onto the table, unharmed. Eda sighs in relief, “Oh Titan”</p><p>“Is that all of them?” Amity laughs nervously, also looking at all the pictures. </p><p>“Yep, now we can give them to Luz,” Lilith picks up the grom memory with the tweezers as Amity and I change places. Once Lilith incerts the memory, it starts to come back to me…</p><p>‘Amity, your fear was being rejected, what if I went to grom with you instead?’</p><p>The memories kept coming, the much awaited convention one, some from when we first met, Azura book club and another one that Amity looked nervous for as Lilith gave it to me.</p><p>‘Luz, I like you a lot,’ Amity says. We’re younger and sitting outside school on the steps, the school is deserted apart from us and thunder clouds are rolling over the hills. </p><p>‘I like you a lot too Amity,’ I reply, swinging my legs back and forth, with my elbows leaning on the step behind me.</p><p>‘No, Luz, I mean that I like you more than a friend…’ Amity explains, clutching a few books to her chest, peering at her toes. I laugh and lean in close to Amity, taking one of her hands and touching her cheek with my other.</p><p>‘Amity, I love you too,’ I lean in and gently kiss Amity on the forehead, ‘Wanna go to our library spot or go to the best luncheonette in the Boiling Isles?’ </p><p>Next there is only one memory left, Amity sits uncomfortably, not meeting eyes with me this time.</p><p>‘Luz, you can't do this!’ Amity screams, I’m standing a few metres away with my back to her, tears rolling down my cheeks. </p><p>‘No, I have to do this,’ I turn around and march right up to Amity, wiping the tears from her own eyes, ‘It's simple, once I get the portal back I'll come back to the house and we can hide it so Belos can never get it again’</p><p>‘Promise me, you'll make it back,’ Amity croaks, tears burning in her eyes as she stares at me.</p><p>‘I promise…’</p><p>When I open my eyes, Lilith and Eda are looking at me and I am lying back on the couch. I touch my head groggily.</p><p>“She's back!” Eda laughs, “How do you feel kid?”</p><p>“Did I faint?” I ask, appalled.</p><p>“You did, yeah, but the memory still worked right?” Eda helps me sit up and I nod. Amity is standing at the door as though she is going to leave. She looks like she might cry.</p><p>“I didn't break my promise,” I whisper, staring back at her. She blinks a few times before saying:</p><p>“I know” and leaving. Much to Edas disapproval, I run after Amity, chasing her all the way through the woods until we get to the place I recognize from the grom memory. The sun beats down on my back and on the dry crumpling grass as I stand with Amity in the clearing, side by side. We don't speak, just standing and looking at the cliff and the sky, enjoying the extremely faint salt breeze.</p><p>“You wanna dance?” Amity asks suddenly. </p><p>“Yes!” I say in delighted surprise, so we do. I put a nervous hand to her hip and she puts her to my shoulder. We do a waltz like dance, just swaying and then I grab her hand and spin her round and round, she giggles adorably and blushes like a tomato. I laugh too and do one of my own spins. I hold her hands and show her how to put them over the shoulder and then slide away, this makes us laugh even more. Soon, we tire and return to the owl house for lunch, we are surprised at what we meet.</p><p>Eda and Lilith are sitting at the kitchen table with blueprints spread out. There are marks in red and pieces of paper with frantic scribbles all over. Eda seems to have drank far too much apple blood, her eyes bloodshot and tired. Lilith doesn't look too good herself, tapping her pen on and off again against the kitchen table as she rubs at her temples.</p><p>“We’re back,” I announce, when we come into the room, “What are these?” </p><p>“We are planning to get the portal,” Eda mutters, “Tomorrow is the choosing ceremony for the next coven leaders, Belos won't be in his lair and his guards will be distracted, but we only remembered the ceremony now and we have to make a plan before tomorrow!”</p><p>“You're really going to do this?” Amity asks, approaching the table carefully, “There isn't enough time!”</p><p>“When is the next time Belos will be this distracted?” Lilith asks.</p><p>“I don't know,” Amity breathes out nervously.</p><p>“Exactly, this might be our only chance,” Lilith continues, “If we have someone on watch while the others take the portal this could work”</p><p>“We need back-up plans…” </p><p>The three continued to plan quickly, crossing off places on the blueprints map of Belos’s castle. I stand to the side, rather terrified.</p><p>“What do I do?” I ask, the others turn to me slowly, reproachful looks on their faces, “You can't expect me to wait here while you all go and risk your lives!”</p><p>“It's dangerous Luz..” Amity starts.</p><p>“I'm coming, whether you like it or not!” </p><p>“Maybe you could keep lookout,” Eda suggests pointing to a doorway in the castle.</p><p>“Good, let's come up with a plan then,” I say, taking the seat next to Amity at the table.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I only just posted yesterday, but I finally finished this chapter and couldn't help myself! Last update (a REALLY REALLY short epilogue) will be posted on Thursday.</p><p>I'm sorry in advance for what you are about to read...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a warm afternoon, but I can't tell from the cold depths of Belos’s castle. Amity is keeping look out at a door opposite me and Lilith and Eda have gone into Belos’s lair. Lilith was right, the guards are distracted. There are less people on patrol and the ones that are on patrol wouldn't have expected anything. A few unconscious guards are thrown from the door leading to the lair, Amity smiles sneakily. I hold my breath and wait for Eda and Lilith to come out of the lair after them, they do! And they have the portal!</p><p>“Go, run!” Eda dashes from the room, staff ready in her hand and portal in the other, she jumps into the staff and zaps down the hall, taking down guards that are approaching on the way. While I recover from the shock, Amity grabs my hand and pulls me onto her staff, we follow Eda and Lilith shouts at us from behind.</p><p>“Eda said she's taking the guards, you two need to go!”</p><p>“But she has the portal!” Amity shouts back. Lilith pulls up beside us with a wink and pulls the real portal from her cloak. She stuffs it into my arms. </p><p>“Now go!” Lilith zooms ahead, we race forward, ready to escape once we get to our planned exit. My hair flickers behind me and I feel my heart pumping in my chest.</p><p>Lilith and Eda are right ahead of us but I can tell it's a strain for Amity to keep up. Trying not to fall off, I feel the portal slip from my fingertips. I lean to grab it up and the staff tips violently. My vision is blurred and chaotic as Amity and I fly off the staff and end up on a heap on the floor. Amity groans and clutches her side. </p><p>“Amity!” A gash has been made down her abdomen where she bashed into a spike on the wall when we fell. </p><p>“The portal, get the portal,” Amity croaks, forming a spell circle. For a few seconds I watch as the gash fills over and heals itself in a matter of seconds, leaving just a scar. Next, I grab the portal. Amity crawls to her feet and takes the portal, opening it up. </p><p>“What are you doing!” I try to close the portal, I can hear guards marching up the hallway as Amity says frantically:</p><p>“You have to go!” I look at her in shock and her scared eyes make me feel nauseous, “It's not safe here, you can escape!”</p><p>Amity sets a spell down the hall towards the guards and pulls me into a small doorway off to the side. I am so busy concentrating on Amity that I don't think about my surroundings. </p><p>“You need to go, escape while you can and I can destroy the portal, I can erase your memory again if that would make things easier?” Amity offers. Last time my memory was erased by Belos so I wouldn’t try and come back to stop him and now Amity wants to erase my memory to make things easier, “I’m sorry, it must be hard for you, but if you stay you won't see the human realm again. I’m sure it'll work out somehow in its own way, just like before” Amity says softly, placing a hand to my cheek. </p><p>“I can't leave you,” I croak, tears forming on my cheeks, “All of you, you're my family!”</p><p>“Luz…” </p><p>“No! There has to be another way, this can't happen again! I’m only just starting to realize how much you mean to me and I won't just throw it away, not again!” Amity looks into my eyes searchingly and I finally do the thing that my brain has been screaming at me to do for so long. Amity's lips are smooth against my own and her hair soft against my fingers. I melt into her warmth and feel the stress of the situation ebb away when Amity returns the kiss lustfully. When we pull apart, Amity looks sad. I hold her in my arms gently as she starts to cry.</p><p>“I’m sorry!” She sobs, “I'm supposed to be strong for you, but you make it so hard!”</p><p>“What? Amity, we can be strong together! Repeat after me, we can fix this together!”</p><p>“We can f-fix this together,” Amity sniffs and rubs her eyes, “You haven't changed a bit, ya know?”</p><p>Suddenly, guards bash through the door. Spells erupt around us and Amity squeezes my hand. I’m sure I hear her say she's sorry before zapping my forehead and pushing me out of the portal and into nothingness.</p><p>----------</p><p>When my eyes flicker open, the sun shines over my head in front of a carpet of plain blue sky. My head feels groggy inside and out and I have had the weirdest dream, the weirdest part being I cannot remember anything. Just the feel of someone's lips and their hair on my finger tips, a hot lagoon and stars that surround me. I sigh and close my eyes, blocking the sun. I must have fallen asleep while on my walk, best be heading home. On my way home I feel the most tired I’ve ever been, like I hadn't only just woken. So when I arrive back to my apartment, I tumble into bed, perhaps I can continue the dream I was just in?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After reading all your comments I knew I couldn't post the epilogue that I’d originally written, so I rewrote a much better one that I think you will all like FAR better (as much as I like angst, this suits me more too). If you ever want to read my original epilogue I can post that later. THANK YOU ALL SO SO MUCH FOR READING, LEAVING KUDOS AND GIVING COMMENTS, I CAN'T EXPRESS HOW MUCH THAT MEANS TO ME!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake slowly, a warm hand clutching mine and rubbing over my knuckles. </p><p>“Luz?” whispers a voice in sing-song, “How do you feel?”</p><p>My eyes open ajar and focus on a person who looms above me, their face highlighted by light shining through my stained glass window.</p><p>“Amity?” I murmur, blinking the sleep from my eyes, I’m back in my room at the owl house, “What happened?”</p><p>“While we were trying to escape you got hit by a spell,” Amity explains, continuing to stroke my knuckles, her hair slightly tickling my face, “We got out and we have the portal, Eda and Lilith are in the kitchen with King”.</p><p>The house does a sudden jolt.</p><p>“What was that?” I ask in distress, as the house settles again. Amity smiles tiredly and I notice the bags under her bloodshot eyes.</p><p>“We are moving, Eda set a spell on the house like the one you did at the midnight conjuring,” Amity yawns slightly and closes her eyes, “We can't stay in the boiling Isles and one day we will have to confront Belos, but Eda wants to hide for a while...”</p><p>I nod. “Join me?” Tugging Amity's hand, I watch as she slowly gets off the chair she'd been sitting on beside my bed and snuggles up beside me, much like when we stargazed with her head on my shoulder. Amity winces when I roll onto my side to face her, “You OK?”</p><p>Amity lifts her shirt slightly to reveal the scar from where the spike got her. Ouch. Amity still hasn't let go of my hand so I entwine our pinkies and gently kiss her forehead. </p><p>“What about the others, Willow, Boscha, Gus, are they still in the Boiling Isles?” I ask, feeling rather relieved and content to be here with Amity. I can just remember a dream where I was back in the human realm and feel so so glad that I'm here. I squeeze Amity tighter, just in case she isn't real. </p><p>“For now, I fear that Belos will take them, but Eda's talked with them and they are going to stay under the radar” Amity’s breathing is slowing and I wonder how long she sat waiting for me to wake up.</p><p>“Promise you'll never leave me?” I whisper, Amity scoffs quietly, a grin playing on her lips.</p><p>“Of course, Noceda,” Amity moves closer, if that's even possible, “I promise”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>